Knight's of Legacy: A legend Begins
by M.D. Jefferson
Summary: Two preteens must not only deal with their social life, but survive in a paranormal universe
1. Default Chapter

The Knights of Legacy: Chapter 1  
I stood there staring out the window, the day still puzzling in my head. My name is Roy Cloud. I'm a Knight of Legacy age 13. What is a Knight of Legacy you might ask? How should I know, I just became one. How did a African-Spanish boy became a knight, well I'm not sure, it happened all at once. To begin my friend, Wes Klyde, is the quarterback for our football team, ironically, called the Knights. Earlier that day we had a game that would determine whether we would go to the playoffs and unfortunately for us the game was in overtime. Well, I thought I had a lot of pressure being the center, but that was nothing compared to the amount of pressure Wes had to face. With half a minute to go and 30 yards away from the end zone, we need to score, plain and simple.  
"Set, Hike!" I snapped the ball to Wes, who immediately took three steps back while the tight end went out for the pass. Wes threw the ball and time seemed to stop. All I wanted to know was, what was Wes wondering? Was he thinking about the team's reaction, was he pondering how this will effect his reputation at school, in my opinion he's probably the most popular person at his school, or was he thinking about me? Maybe he was just thinking is it our destiny to win? Ya right! Just then a defensive linebacker launched himself into the air and intercepted the ball. Once his feet hit the ground time seemed to speed up as he made his way to the end zone. The opposing sideline seemed to burst out in cheers and laughter. While we went deathly still, I turned to Wes and his eyes were full of guilt and malice. When I got home, I immediately grab the phone and ran to my room, trying to avoid my dad. I called Wes, but his mom told me he was taking a shower. So fifteen minutes later I tried again and got same response. I tried again 15 minutes later and still got the response again and again. Until finally his mom said he'll see you at the pizza party. I completely forgot the coach had called a pizza party. I took this chance to meet him; hopefully he would be open to talking. "I hope he comes," I told my teammate, Lance. "Roy, you know if I was Wes I would feel a little uncomfortable with you wanting to always be around me. I mean, don't you think you're crossing a line?" he asked me, probably concerned about my sanity. I thought about his words spoken in his calm, but a little sad voice. Maybe I was coming off, as obsessive, but I didn't know it at the time. I just thought he was overreacting. "What do you know? Wes doesn't think so. Maybe he likes the attention," I replied. "Maybe he likes having a slave," Lance muttered under his breath. "What did you just say?" I snapped. "You heard me; you are the property of Wes Klyde!" "Property or no property. At least I have friends" I mocked. "Relax Roy," he snapped. "Get raped, White-rice." "Kiss my ass, hybrid," he said coldly and stormed out the front door of the pizza parlor. A moment later, he stepped back in and said, "Roy, Wes is here." I turned around to see Wes and his parents walking through the doorway. Behind them, walking away was Lance. I still feel bad about that, even now, but my dad always says life will separate men from the boys...but who was the boy in this situation? I heard Wes tell his mom something then he began to walk towards me. "Hey, Wes," I said hoping to get a response, I didn't so I continued, "I tried to call you."  
This time he did say something,"I know." At least he didn't forget how to talk, I thought, But next time it's an open-ended question. "What happened? Did you fall into the toilet, again?" I joked. "Why are you so concerned about me? Don't you have your own life so you can stop living in mine! Stop worshiping me! Live your own damn life!" he yelled. Ouch! Thought it hurt I still said, "You don't mean that." He glared at me, "Do I?" Then bumped past me and left out the back door. Something told me not to follow, that he was right, and I do worship him. Maybe it was that worship that made me follow him. I walked outside through the backdoor, to see Wes standing outside glaring at the sky. "Wes, I'm..." I saw what Wes was staring at and for the first time I saw one of the many exciting things that being a knight holds. There in the sky was a huge ring of light spewing flares in every direction. One flare was coming straight at us. I didn't know to do. I was frozen in amazement that I couldn't run from the great ball of light. As the flare came closer it grew in size and light. The light overwhelmed my eyes so all I could see was white light. Then everything went black. Cold. I felt a chill on my back. I was laying down on some surface, that wasn't anywhere near the cement of the parking lot. "Where am I?" I wondered. I opened my eyes to see darkness, with a faint glow. I rose to my knees to get a better view. I was on some kind of platform. "Kingdom Hearts," I said to myself relating my surroundings to a video game. The platform was golden marble and had red engravings. Quite beautiful, counting my situation. I turned to see where the glow was coming from to find a great golden-red flame in the center of the pillar. "Cool," I said to myself. Stay away. The words seemed to appear in my head, but I obeyed. Minutes past like hours, I sat there staring at the flame until I saw something I hadn't seen before. In the heart of the flame was a sword. The sword had a sleek silver handle but the blade was split, which I thought was useless, but I still dared to get it. I got up and walked to the blaze. Don't touch the flame it will burn you. Again the words came to me, commanding me to stay away. Then a crazy thought came to my head, "The fire won't burn, it is here to help." That's completely absurd, fire is never helpful, it is a hazard and needs to be put out. It was then I knew those words weren't from my head, I would never say absurd or say something bad about fire. I reached for the sword. If you play with the fire Wes won't be able to save you, again. Now it seemed more of a whisper than words in my head. I put my hand to a halt. "I don't need him." Then I trusted my hand into the flame, though it didn't burn. It had a tingling feeling, like when your foot falls asleep. I grabbed the hilt of the sword, and then it burst into flames, though it was hard to notice except for the ring of light that now surrounded my hand. The ring seemed to make the flames rush over me. I didn't notice the darkness around turn condense behind me. I stood there frozen with shock and the flames gripping me. The blaze spread up my arm, across my chest, and seemed to seep into my heart. When all the flames were in my heart I looked at my wrist. In place of the ring was a gold bracelet, almost like a cufflink but complete. "Sleek," I admired the bracelet. I felt a grip on my shoulder before I was suddenly tossed across the pillar. I landed hard on my back before I slid off the edge. I immediately grabbed the edge. I held on with my might, when an armored figure walked up. His armor was black lined with dark purple, his mask was like a horned skull had nothing but shadow behind it. All cracks of the armor were the blackest purple. The closer he came the more the temperature dropped. He was being manifested of true and pure evil. He knelt down leaned forward and said, "I will put out this ember." His voice sent chills down my spine as he kick off my hands and I fell into the abyss... 


	2. Knights of Legacy: Chapter 2

Knights of Legacy: Chapter 2  
...Roy...Sorry...I won't fail again... There are to sides to every story, this is no different. My name is Wes, and my best friend, Roy, I am sure, has already filled you in on his story of the football game, so I'll fill in the blanks, plus I don't want to re- live it. After I missed that pass I lost all hope, I guess. I didn't have the balls to face Roy, so I didn't. Failure washed over me like a plague. I swore never to fail him. I plan to keep that promise, forever. I walked into the shower, turned the cold up full blast, and sat down. Why me? Why me? Our football game had just ended and I was washing off the dirt, along with the guilt. Only one came went away. Roy...I am sorry...it's my fault... Roy's dad is our coach, and he wanted him to be quarterback, but Roy likes the easy things and wants to omit the fact his dad is coach, so he gave the job to me. I don't know how long I was in there beating myself up, but my whole body was numb, even my favorite area. I stepped out the shower and looked into the mirror. Why... I stared at my blues with shots of orange, which were bloody sexy, usually, but not now. My blonde hair was drenched. I grabbed a towel and walk straight out, ramming into my mom. "Mom!" What are you doing outside bathroom? And so close?" I wanted to know why she was so close. "I have the right to be; besides you shouldn't talk to yourself so loud and Roy called. It's not you fault you lost the game, it's nobody's fault," she was trying to comfort me. "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! And calling me a 'nobody'," I cried, she wasn't helping. "I know what you're going-" "No you don't know what I'm going through!" I snapped, "No one does."  
I stormed down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind me. Across the street, there were some girls about my age checking me out, this one girl with blonde hair and light freckles especially, so I thought best to give them a show. I flexed my arms, my lips, and my chest. My chest?! Hold up, rewind. I remembered I just got out the shower. I looked down and saw I must have lost my towel when I bummed into my mom. I looked down and saw my "love below" doing it's work! I ran back into the house, my face burning red. God I hate puberty. I pull on some clothes before I went back outsides to apologize. Instead there was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes sitting in my driveway. "Hello?" I asked. "Wes! Just the guy I wanted to see," he talked as though we were best friends. "Do I know you?" I asked. "No, but I know you. I know you very well," he continued. "Our friend, Roy, seems to have taken an interest in you, and likes to express it." This guy was creeping me out now. "I think you should leave," I suggested. "Oh, I will but I think you have the right to know," he spoke. I leaned forward expectantly, he noticed. "Roy always says how great you are, and wonders what you would do in certain situations," he went on. "He thinks you are his idol. He won't shut up about you; it's as like he's obsessed!" I felt my face heat up. "You should tell him what's going on between you two; actually I want to know myself. He tries so hard to be close to you..." he looked at me for awhile before saying, "He needs to get his own life." Before I could say another word the boy had already started down the street. I looked down at my watch. 5:45 already! The pizza party started at 6, and I didn't want to be late. Once I got in the van, I realized, "My team hates me! Why am I going?!" "You're going because it's your responsibility to go," my mom replied. "I know you think it's your fault the team lost...well it sort of is, but that is no excuse for you to be beating your self up. In fact, it's just more reason for you to go." My mom was beginning to annoy me. I didn't talk to her the rest of the way to the Pizza Hut. The second we pulled into the parking lot, I felt my stomach turn. The wide receiver for my team, Lance was walking out the door. His gaze caught mine; usually, he was an easy going guy, but this time he seemed mad. "See! They do hate me!" I announced. A moment later, Lance stepped back inside. I jumped out the car and began to walk to the door. Lance walked out again, gave my one final stare, turned and walked away. That was the just the start of it. That little stare reminded me of the boy, of Roy. The second I stepped trough the door I was somewhat relieved. It seemed Lance was the only one upset, everyone else was having fun. My teammates were eating pizza, playing games, or all of the above. Then I saw him. He was calling my name, and wasn't hard to miss. Roy was walking towards me. His grey eyes were filled with joy, yet doubt. He seemed to walk like he had the right to approach me like wew were brothers, he should know whose life he's living. I tried to call you," he greeted He acted as if everything was great, it wasn't. "I know," I answered. He seemed puzzeled by my response. He was really acting just like the boy said. "What's wrong? Did u fall in the toliet again?" he joked, I wasn't laughing. "Why are you so concerned about me? Don't you have your own life so you can stop living in mine! Stop worshiping me! Live your own damn life!" I snapped. Inside, I winced, that didn't come out right. On the outside, I glared, with no regret to what I said. "You don't mean that," Roy said. "Do I?" I replied, still glaring. I pushed passed him and walked straight out the backdoor. Once outside, I saw out of the corner of my eyes, I think I saw the boy with brown hair and eyes. He was looking pretty smug, but my attenion wasn't really focused on him. I was focused on the sky, there was a star shower. Usually, seeing something so beautiful made feel better, but this time I still felt awful. The last thing I heard was Roy's voice, what he said I couldn't make out. I was to transfixed by the shower. Then I saw where the shower was coming from, in the night sky there was a enmoris ring of light. One of the stars was heading straight towards me. There was nothing to do but to except my fate. 


End file.
